


I Lost My Best Friend

by SelenaCrone



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaCrone/pseuds/SelenaCrone
Summary: A one-shot drabble. Basically it's my version of season 10 episode 18 and how Caboose felt after Church completely snapped at everyone.





	I Lost My Best Friend

"You shot me through the head, you put a bomb in my gut, you killed me with my own damn tank! And that's just how we met!" Chruch shouted.

"Church calm down, what's your problem?" Tucker asked.

He got really big and scary and glowing red when he was yelling. It was different this time than all the other times when he yells cause when he yells and stuff he doesn't get really big. The yelling didn't bother Caboose, but the whole glowing red and getting really really big confused him alot, not to meantion it made him a bit scared. He kept on asking himself, how did he get so big? Was it because he was yelling a lot and it being really loud or was it because Church had finally lost it and completly snapped? His anger was outta control.

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN MY PROBLEM, EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU IS JUST A PROBLEM, THAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ON A DAILY BASIS."

There was a moment of nothing but silence, everyone was staring at Church, realizing that for once, he wasn't kidding. Even so they didn't want to be a problem to him, not anymore.

Tucker said nothing, he had nothing to say to him anyways. After a brief moment he just looked down to the floor lowering his head down in disappointment. He was the first to turn and walk away from Church.

"Guys..." Church called realizing just what he's done. "Guys...wait a minute. . But it was to late for that they all wanted nothing to do with him.

Sarge silently went over to Simmons and Grif and nodded to them before they too turned to leave. Washington started to turn and leave but stopped when he noticed that one blue was still standing there.

Everyone had left, except for poor Caboose who was standing there frozen in utter shock. He couldn't believe the words that came out from his best friends mouth. All he wanted to do was to help him because he's his best friend but he wasn't even able to to that and now...he didn't know anymore.

"Caboose..." Church said almost as expecting him to not leave.

At that moment when even though Church couldn't see it through his helmet, Caboose's face was still etched with shock but at the same time he couldn't of seen how much pain he was in, and that tears were falling down his cheeks. He was just utterly speechless. The mere blow of his words struck him like a bullet piercing through his armor, straight into his chest and right through his heart. That also made Caboose have that empty feeling inside him, cause maybe for the first time ever he was really feeling as though he's lost Church, his best friend, for reals this time. His chest ached horribly and the tears just wouldn't stop, he felt his heart was shattered by his one and only best friend. Church wasn't his best friend anymore...he was just a monster.

_I lost him...I lost my best friend. Church isn't my friend anymore! He's just a big meany! _That was all that was repeating over and over in Caboose's head.

There was nothing but silence for that brief moment between them, until Caboose finally moved back away from him and turned walking away sadly with his head down crying silently to himself.

"Forget it Church, we don't need them." Carolina said.

Church couldn't help but to feel really bad for hurting everybody like he just did. If only he hadn't blown his temper and lashed out on them but he's been holding it in for so long, it just all came out when he finally snapped his mental g-string.

He felt like the biggest jerk ever...of all time. The biggest idiot ever...of all time, a complete and utter douche bag.

And for one thing he never meant or wanted to hurt Caboose. As much as he hated to admit it, Caboose was like his best friend too even though he annoyed the heck out of Church but aside from that, he was loyal, and caring. He never wanted to hurt his best friend…not like this. It hurt even more times then he'd been shot throughout this whole thing.

"I'm so sorry…Caboose." he whispered almost inaudibly to himself looking down to the floor. Church usually was tough but this time he'd gone to far as he was is looking down he actually feels his eyes start stinging and a tear falls down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This is a drabble I dug up from long ago. Back from Nov 28, 2012! Hope you enjoyed a little bit of the angsty feels, if ya did please leave a review and let me know what ya thought about it! Thank you so much for reading! ♥ -Selena


End file.
